Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a bio signal measuring apparatus and a user monitoring system including the same.
In general, a method for measuring electrocardiogram (ECG) with electrodes contacting to a body of a person to be measured may be used to check a heart condition. However, the method for measuring the ECG using electrodes may be inconvenient to use because the electrodes are in contact with the body.
A non-contact type heartbeat measuring method may be used to solve inconvenience to measure a heartbeat in a contact type. In the non-contact type heartbeat measuring method, the heartbeat may be measured using a reflected wave that is reflected from a body of a person to be measured after transmitting a wireless signal toward a heart of the patient.
However, the method using the reflected wave may have a disadvantage in that an error due to movement of the person to be measured is great because the heartbeat is measured based on a distance between a transceiver and a body.